


Schrap

by journalistxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: The team meets the Tornado Twins





	Schrap

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a fancast of Stony Blyden as Don and got ideas. Wrote this at 1am. Sorry for mistakes lol  
> Yet another Script kinda
> 
> THIS IS FOR FUN I WROTE THIS IN 10 MINS YALL CHILL DAM

ENT. CENTRAL CITY: STAR LABS

It's been a quiet day in CENTRAL CITY. CICADA has  
been defeated and all is well. The team is relaxing in the cortex when suddenly a wormhole opens in the middle of the room. Out walks a man about BARRY'S height with curly light brown hair, an angry look in his eye and a sigh. This is DONOVAN WEST-ALLEN.

DON:  
FINALLY!  Nora West-Allen you are so dead. Do you know how long I've been looking for you? We're leaving right now just wait til m-.

SHERLOQUE  
Excuez-moi, I know I have not been here for much time. But who is this strange man very like Barry Allen except with worse hair.

BARRY  
What's wrong with my hair?

DON  
Hello to you too Sherdick

CISCO walks up to DON smiling

CISCO  
Man I don't know who the frack you are but I just want you to know that I love you.

DON  
Tío Cisco! Glad to see you never changed.

CISCO  
Okay nevermind future boy just called me Uncle. Baby flash care to explain?

IRIS crosses her arms looking her daughter straight in the eye

IRIS  
Yes Nora why don't you explain

NORA  
Well you see..

BARRY  
Now.. Nora

NORA sighs

NORA  
Don.. meet everybody. Everybody meet Don. He's-

SHERLOQUE  
Your brother

NORA  
Okay is that like a Wells thing or?

IRIS  
Excuse me WHAT?

NORA  
Mom.. Dad, this is Don he's my twin brother.

BARRY  
This cannot be happening

IRIS  
We have another kid

BARRY  
There's two of them

IRIS  
Two!

BARRY  
We're gonna need more diapers

DON  
Well if we don't get back to our time. You're not gonna need any. So anyone know what to do?

NORA  
Maybe we could-

DON  
Shutup Nora

NORA  
You Shutup!

DON  
Make me

The two being speeding around the cortex. IRIS looks at BARRY with a slight grin on her face.

BARRY  
Hey! 

DON zooms past him

BARRY  
Hey! Stop

NORA flashes by

BARRY  
I SAID STOP

The blurs come to a halt and BARRY can finally get a clear look at both of his children. He slowly takes in their similar features.

BARRY  
Everyone out

NORA begins to follow the team

IRIS  
Oh no, you get back here miss thing.  
Don sweetie why don't you sit down

DON takes a seat grinning evilly at his sister.

BARRY  
Alright let's here it

NORA  
Guys c'mon.. it's no big deal. I mean. Okay on a scale of 1-10 how much trouble am I in.

IRIS quirks an eyebrow. BARRY chuckles

NORA  
Schrap


End file.
